1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus including a separator that maintains distance to prevent a substrate from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin-film transistor (TFT) may be used as a display apparatus of a mobile device, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a camcorder, a mobile information terminal, a super-slim laptop, or a tablet, or of an electronic or electric product, such as an ultra-thin television (TV).
The organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light-emitting device (OLED) including an intermediate layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has a wide view angle, excellent contrast, and a quick response speed.
Generally, in the display apparatus such as the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a window cover is provided on a display panel, and a gap exists between the display panel and the window cover. Due to the gap, the display apparatus may be easily damaged when dropped.
Various functional films may be adhered between the display panel and the window cover, and at this time, the various functional films need to be strongly adhered therebetween.